


king of hearts

by marieah



Category: Infinite (Band), k- pop
Genre: M/M, Smut, Swearing, minor dongwoo/woohyun, power bottom gyu, top woohyun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-31
Updated: 2016-08-02
Packaged: 2018-07-28 09:53:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7635715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marieah/pseuds/marieah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They asked he outgrow the cheesy image.All that heart throwing fanservice was overdue and stupid shallow shit.Whatever! Not like he ever listened to them,anyways.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. motivation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> first and foremost....i humbly apologise for the mistakes u'll encounter...english isn't my native language.  
> but i do hope u'll have fun reading this...

The flight took forever.

Woohyun clasped the cover on his notepad,annoyance woosing from him in a dark mist, allerting the otherwise distracted Dongwoo.

The hell with the company's arrangements;they only switched his seat out of spite.

Didn't they ever learn not to mess with him when on edge?!

The earphones barely kept the noise pestering his head away, but he pushed the volume to the max, not caring if old Dongwoo would smack his knee for the next hours left of the flight.At that point, they all were bound to suffer alongside him.

The constant vibration under his hand had somehow managed to get a minimum of reaction from him, eyeing the message on his phone.

Surprise-surprise, manger nim was requesting a meeting the minute they landed.

Fucker!

He knew why he barked, but messing with him had become a favourite play ever since he called him cocky.

So he could shove it up his, this time!

No way he'd lose a minute over getting his treat, namely whatever bit of sweet innocent piece of leader. 

Said piece had slyly played his cards before boarding and Woohyun wouldn't have it more than he could do something about it.He had it coming, even more so after that stunt he pulled.What was he 5, acting like a spoiled brat??

In the middle of his typing ,Dongwoo decided he'd had enough, twisting his left hand in order to get his attention.Unaware of the odd angle,Woohyun let go of the device, screaming his pain like a fricking chick.

"The heck,Woo! What's up yours?!"he craddled his injured hand.

"Sorry, I didn't mean it like this....but fuck, Hyun.Get a grip!"he neared, whispering to his ear."You want everyone in the company to come to terms with your kinks?!"he grabbed his phone."You want yourself a piece of Gyu, don't let everyone in on it and fucking check where you type your dirty mindset!"he flicked his forehead.

At a second glance,Woohyun understood.In his haste,he typed in the logged account of the group texting wher he had received his ' summon'.Their stuck up manager always made sure they ALL knew when he put the foot down. Woohyun had been so fired up, he didn't switch to the private option when texting Sunggyu his plans after their landing.

For once, Dongwoo actually saved the day!

He didn't mind they knew,but he didn't want any juicy detail to give them reasons to part him from his treat.Which most definitely would've happened with that old fart on his tail.

"Well, thanks."Woohyun clicked his tongue.

"Why are you acting so arrogant?I did you a favour."

"Oh, hyung...you're so sweet.Thanks to your precious aid, I can't make use of my left hand , now.."he growled.

"That's ok,Namu.You still have another one intact."Dongwoo chirped,much to the his dismay."For now."he added with a darker tone.

Ok, so happy go lucky Dongwoo wasn't the jolly Dino the inspirits knew of.He damn T- fucking Rex! But he could be tamed with the right bribe.

"I take it you top!"Woohyun winked conspiratorial at him."That kind of alpha conduct...whoosh, must be some fireworks show!"

"Please refrain from kissing my ass and stick to Gyu's."Dongwoo scrunched his nose.

"Don't mind if I do.In fact, I plan on having some."

"Yeah, I got it already."the elder motioned for his phone."Should I take the kids out for movies or something?"

"Aww, you really care."Woohyun pouted.

"Of course I do.Hearing is essential in our line of work.If 'Infinite V' plans on fucking their brains out tonight, I can at least save the other two subunits."

"Why,thank you ,hyung.That's the nicest compliment I've heard."Woohyun licked his bottom lip.biting it as habbit.

"Slight warning.We have a live show in three days."

No words were needed furthermore.Woohyun could take a hint.He just didn't know if he'd be able to listen.He was too hungry for Sunggyu and vanilla sex ( who the fuck came up with that name?) was not in his agenda.

"I'll try."

"Don't make me twist the other hand, too."Dongwoo warned.

"You'd break the inspirits' hearts?"Woohyun played devastated.

"Aren't you worried it'll interfeer with your wild date?"

"Hyung, I don't fuck him with my hands.If need be, we can make use of his."he spoke softly,under the cover of his injured hand.Come to think of it, it did start to swell a bit.

"Get the hell away from me.You ...you...."

"Fair enough.I'll keep my lips sealed about this."he raised the hand."If you keep your end of the bargain and not spread the news about my dirty mind."

"Like that's a surprise."

Maybe not, but he couldn't leave it all up to luck. Or his members' understanding hearts.

Speaking of....he hurried sending a few via Internet to his precious leader, a big smirk lining his mouth when he received the answer.

#Fuck you, Nam Woohyun!#

#Maybe some other time.I've been pointed to cater to you and I always take care of things whole...heartedly. ^^ #

#You don't stop with those fucking heart typos, I swear you're not getting ..#

#...any? ;(((( But I'm injured.Dino just hurt my hand. x( You have to give me something, babe. Don't you have a heart?#

# That's it! Fucking keep away from me,tonight.I'm dorming with Jjongie.#

Good luck with that, Woohyun smiled in the knowing.He loved riling Sunggyu up,just before a good fuck.

His train of thought got cut when Dongwoo spilled his drink,after checking his own phone.

"What the bloody fuck,Nam?Why is Gyu sending me the Hangman game's link?"

Woohyun stuck his tongue out,in the cutest way he knew,one eye closed,and hand ruffling his nape.

As expected, Sunggyu had his back;no one messed with him,if he had a say in it.

Good thing he planned on having Sunggyu's back,too.In all its naked glory.


	2. d(r)unk in love

Not what he had pictured. Not by a long mile.

He was supposed to be knuckle deep in the tight heat of Sunggyu's ass.At least.

NOT in a fucking cast!!

So maybe he had bluffed a bit about not having use of his fingers when fucking the shit out of Sunggyu, but damn; did karma proved a bitch.

The minute he had finally put a foot out the airport,he'd been shoved inside the private van.Only, Sunggyu had different plans: instead of stradling his hips, he effin' ordered( he had a thing for authority when Woohyun was involved) the driver to step on it and dashed them straight to the hospital.No point in fighting the obvious;he'd not listen to another word before he made sure he was taken care of.

Still, all that pampering was somehow irking Woohyun to the brim. The brim that he should've filled Sunggyu's ass to by now!!

Of course the fucker had to use all his dirtiest tricks on him and now he sported a nicely cast on his left hand,but he would make the most of it one way or another.

"What are you doing?"Sunggyu pushed his forehead away from his shoulder."Don't think this absolves you from..."

"Gyu, babe.I'm under the pills' side effect."Woohyun sniffed under his earshell,slowly licking the pulsating vein."As horny as I was before, I'm even more now."he pressed his right hand to the elder's crotch, nibbling the tasty skin.

"Fuck,Hyun."The hissing was so arousing,Woohyun almost felt his shaft tenting his pants.

"I could fuck you all the time and still be unsatiated.You have the most sinful body."he grinded on his thigh,sending just the right message.

"That why you keep feeling it for your 'heart show-off'?"Sunggyu cleared his throat, though his low voice was more than defining his riled up station.

"So you did pay attention."Woohyun giggled, intoxicated on so many levels.

His hand was messing the elder's pants as they spoke, a well known wetness already moistening the fabric.He couldn't wait to have a taste.

"It's...hard...not to."Sunggyu inhaled when he felt the suck on his neck.

"You two alright back there?"the driver broke their make out."Does Woohyun need anything for the pain?"

"Hyung has it covered."Woohyun laughed,biting on his lip at the mere thought."I'll just lay down,until we arrive."he winked secretly, reveling in Sunggyu's awed expression.

That's right,he planned on getting something out of that situation.

It didn't take more than a couple of seconds before he engulfed the hardened meat, leaving the teasing game for other times.The road wouldn't take that long and he could barely reastrain himself any longer.He hurried pumping a few times, enjoying the flushed cheeks with his blurry eye vision.He wasn't kidding when he brought up the pills messing with his mind;he had an odd reaction whenever under painkillers.

He sucked the very life from Sunggyu till the last drop,swallowing the salty treat as Sunggyu held tight on locks of his hair, the only thing keeping him level headed for the time being.

Pain was good, pain was stirring his numbed senses and he needed that more than anything.

"Have you been out drinking again?"he spoke over the panting mouth of the elder."You taste like soju,don't you think?"he kissed Sunggyu hungrily,letting him get a sample of his own cum from his lips.

"You hate it when I meet up with Junhyung."Sunggyu gulped down his high, eyes half closed as he inhaled the sex breath from Woohyun.

He looked yummy and oh so fuckable,Woohyun grunting at the scenarios taking form in his fuzzy brain.

"How the hell am I to walk out of this wretched car, now?"

"Have fun making a heart pattern out of this one."Sunggyu snickered.

Woohyun thumbed his bottom lip,grabbing his chin in a painful manner;he wanted to rough him up so bad! He couldn't really pretend being dumbfounded at his wit,since they've always managed to read each other so well.

But he did feel satisfaction, knowing Sunggyu had picked up on his kink and still gone with it.He was right , of course.Just before he went for any heart aegyo attempt he always touched a part of Sunggyu's body,taking advantage at practically kissing it indirectly.It was his thing.Sunggyu was his personal kink.And he damn right showed him, no matter what place or time, he just couldn't get enough of him.

"You should know better than to challenge me, Gyu."he searched his face,prying deep into his eyes with an unspoken promise.

"How's this catering to me conduct?"the elder feigned annoyance.

"Well, for starters, you're gonna fuck yourself on me until the side effect wears off."Woohyun pressed his casted hand on his ongroing bulge."Then....I'll take good care of you.Cross my heart!"he winked, a big grin on his face.

"Just don't die in the process."Sunggyu attacked his mouth in a sloppy kiss,just before the car stopped."Hyung, I forgot to tell you, manager nim asked to give him a lift after you're done with us.We'll be heading upstairs on our own."he shouted to the driver.Thanks for your hard work."he bowed his head, zipping his pants in a hurry,as he dragged Woohyun along with him .

"Oh, hell...they went for drinks;I'll be losing sleep this night."the driver complained."Ok, watch your steps,kids."he waved,speeding as soon as the idols got out.

"Such vivid imagination, Gyu."Woohyun chuckled, congratulating him on the idea.

"Unless you plan on using that mouth on my dick, don't waste it on anything else."the elder growled in his ear.

Yup, things were looking promissing.Hot and messy, mind blowing promissing.Just what the situation called for.


	3. ride

When the fuck did he get that skilled into working it so good?

Riding his own secret rhythm, Sunggyu whirled himself up and down on Woohyun till the latter forgot how they got themselves into that hot mess in the first place. One minute they were eating each other in the elevator, the next he was pushed onto the hard floor in a touch down scored by the wrongfully titled 'Salamander Leader'.

To damn fucking hell with the one who ever had such crazy idea!

Kim Sunggyu turned into a sex freak when having the right buttons pushed.The man created magic with his hip thrusting,riding himself on a rollercoaster-like manner on Woohyun's cock.All that heat burned his daze like an ignited fuse, leaving him enjoying the body party he currently started.

Fuck if that wasn't the hottest shag he ever received!

Woohyun pulled him deeper on him, pressing his hand on his waist to lead the tight hole on his hardness,pinning the riled up vixen in place,letting him feel the pulsating heat.His grunts sounded as alluring as a summon for the latter to cum.And boy did he cum! Spurts of cum glued all over Woohyun's abs,painting the canvas of his sweaty skin in a work of art, just as Sunggyu's savory hole got filled up.

The elder groaned at the slight movement,having collapsed on Woohyun's chest in a much needed break, not that he gave a shit about his discomfort.He knew very well things were just getting heated up and he loved the soreness like the good slut he played for his boyfriend.

The all too familiar smirk fit so well into the picture that Woohyun gulped at what his eyes bode.

And he got the right glimpse as soon as Sunggyu coated his last three fingers with the cum on Woohyun's chest,lapping at it like fucking whipped cream,one of Woohyun's favourite desserts.

And that's how you handled business!!

Bending down on him,Sunggyu marked his way over every single inch of him,drawing moans and groans and whatever lewd sound Woohyun was able to produce under the sinful ministrations.

This was a fated fuck ever since he 'dared' patting his butt in that playful way Dongwoo always did with whomever he deemed fit.They haven't been on the best of terms,Woohyun having thrown his tantrums about not being invited out for a drink with the elder( he was right, of course;he hated when Sunggyu met up with Junhyung).But he did in the spurt of the moment and it just so happened to be in the spotlight,when they greeted their fans at the end of a performance. The elder flared when he felt his buns slapped,but laughed it off in front of the audience;Woohyun hadn't missed the angry glint in the look he cast his way, almost daring him to even try and blow a raspberry with those same fingers. Which Woohyun definitely did.

He even threw in a heart kiss! The sweetest doom he'd ever found himself into.

Their wicked game was on in a blink of an eye. Woohyun was always high for it,anticipation only increasing the rush, prickling at his senses in the most maddening way.

"Fuck!"he snarled as Sunggyu's teeth grazed the protruding vein on his shaft, fingers digging in his scalp to lift his mouth off him.He held him in place for just a few seconds before the fucker licked his lips wantonly,blinking slow like a drunkard.

If anything, he excelled in every fucking thing he put his mind into.Blowjobs, included.

Sunggyu was highly skilled, but he was one of the very few that knew of such secrets.

And he was the last to let anyone in on their private sessions, especially since he was on the receiving end of it.

With a bit more force than intended,he pushed him down on himself,shivering at the twirling tongue on his own flesh, as the elder cleaned the last bit of cum left on it.

This time he was definitely getting drunk,or high ,or both of the above! He didn't give a fuck, just as he didn't stop blowing him, blowing his brains out with those illegal slurping and gagging sounds.

Woohyun filled the hot cavern of Sunggyu's mouth without warning.His drive easily rivaled a hot headed teenager the more he let Sunggyu have his way.

"Sorry, babe.Couldn't help myself."he pulled the elder on top, full intent on giving him a breather.

"Shut that pile up and fuck me."Sunggyu gritted his teeth, soon after biting down on his right nipple."I still haven't been rewarded."

"You think you deserve it?"Woohyun cocked his head in disbelieve, the pain slowly arousing him once again.

"Damn straight. I had to put up with the whiny Joker(aka Junhyung), just so I didn't get my ass pummeled into before the performance.Now that's all over and done with,I do expect one good,impairing fuck. So , are you down with my resolution or are we gonna speak our smut off through the night?"he jerked Woohyun's shaft teasingly.

" You did put some effort into it,didn't you? Love the way you whore for my cock,babe."Woohyun turned them, soon towering over the elder, his mouth pressed hard on the other's.

He wouldn't exactly call it kissing, but it did involve lips and tongues and spit; all of which combined into the most bewitching desire.Buried deep in his favourite hole, Woohyun gave himself just a split moment before he started picking up his pace.He knew Sunggyu's back would get burn marks,but he just kept going; they both wanted it that way and no tarnish would ever stop him breaking the last resort of the elder.

"Fucking clench on me."he asked in a low growl,his demand soon accomplished with infatuation."Shit, that's like fucking non-stop cherry popping."he snarled into Sunggyu's ear,teeth biting on it."I'll tear this fine piece of ass and you're gonna thank me."he hissed,pushing himself into the sweet spot that sent Sunggyu crying out in bliss."Open your eyes, babe."he asked again,slapping the other into allertness."Remember who gives it to you."

Sunggyu's fuck face was his crack!

He barely kept from fainting from the powerful orgasm that surged through him.

But it was well worth it ,seeing Sunggyu at his sluttiest.

"Fuck , you're hot when you scream!"he kissed him roughly.

"Than keep making me!"the elder challenged,panting hard.


	4. XOXO

Before they turn the lights out....

Woohyun promised himself he'll not waste time and take the chance and fucking kiss those addictive lips.

Lips that knew how to turn his mind into mush and his body on fire;lips that would smirk with deviousness and sulk with childish cuteness when you least expect it.

Lips that killed Woohyun with words .

Lips that let out the most scandalous sounds .

Sunggyu's lips. The very ones that started his trademark heart throwing aegyo. The ones he couldn't stand be parted with for too long.

Lips that as of half an hour ago haven't stop mouthing X-rated things, leaving him growing painfully with need and expectancy in the middle of a showcase, challenging his live performance skills to the maximum.

It was usually Woohyun who fired up Sunggyu,but when the elder decided to play with said fire.....man did he bring it to the next best level.Woohyun couldn't even find it in him to fight the tussle; a true masochist at heart.

The thought sent chills and thrills down his spine, making him thrust a bit too vigorously for the choreo not to spike Sunggyu's attention towards him.

The mother fucker actually licked his lips and winked!!? Who the hell did he think he was fooling? He just chugged one full bottle of water just before their final performance and he hasn't seen his sweat coming into his eyes; those were the official reasons for Sunggyu to ever display that, anyways.

Fuck that. 

Whatever was on his agenda ,Woohyun would take full advantage of .

He spotted Dongwoo rolling his eyes,clearly in on their private plans and Woohyun could only shrug, patting his shoulder.

"Don't worry, hyung.I'll spare your ears,tonight."

"Uh,huh....who's gonna take responsability for him eye fucking you all night on stage? Hoya's been on my case to do something about it."he nagged as they smiled to the fans, giving their final greetings.

"Don't let me stand in the way of that."Woohyun smiled wickedly,waving to the crowd.

"Oh, God.You're getting worse by the hour."

"You know, it's not really my fault.Gyu humours me ,too.Got any complaint, take it up with him." he accepted a fan's gift,throwing a heart ball at her.

"I'm afraid he's too lost for any normal conversation to reach him.Crazy fuckers."Dongwoo posed for the camera flashing at him." Weren't you banned from all this heart thing, anyway?"he pushed themselves towards the center of the stage,where everyone gathered one by one.

Woohyun recalled the recent bitching of their manager nim, taking his time to close in on Sunggyu.

"When are you gonna stop with that aegyo shit,Nam? Leave the fandom ass kissing to the youngsters in the industry,already."

Woohyun smirked, pushing the shades higher on his nose, strutting his sweaty body towards the airport's gate.

Their manager wasn't that far off.His 'hearts' did involve some sort of ass kissing after all.

Just not the insiprits'.

Hence, the stubborn act at keep reinventing his fanservice.

Nothing came close to whoring in the open for Kim Sunggyu. Not like he ever heard a complaint from him,because of that. 

Each step getting him closer to the elder made his grin bigger. Of all the parts of Sunggyu' s body he skinshipped before throwing a heart, he loved his lips the most.

He still couldn't do it properly, not in public,but that was as close as it got to it.

He smiled tenderly , gluing his fingers to the elders lips just after he feigned brushing his own.

And there it was, the light press of Gyu's tongue on the tips of his fingers, aknowledging their mock kiss.

He didn't put that much energy into throwing that heart to the fans; he wanted to keep it for himself,for just a bit more.Lost in their close-up,he went with the other's lead and formed a joined bird fleeing from them to the fandom.

And next he was bent down into bowing before the audience.

No one knew how much he loved Sunggyu's hand wrapped around his in a strong hold.No one saw more into it.

But Woohyun did. 

It was in the way Sunggyu ran his thumb over his knuckles, the continuous circles drawing him in, promissing sharing the secret forever.

It was in the split second in which Sunggyu squeezed his hand just before they stood up, lights blinding them and not leaving room for getting lost in the moment.

It was in the urgency Sunggyu would reach to him once more,when the lights finally went out and they hurried to get off stage.

The others pinned it on his inability to see clearly in the dark and need of aid from anyone near him to get by. And Woohyun would never break that belief.

Because then,he'd have to admit Sunggyu felt the closest to him in the dark and would pin himself on Woohyun, to mold into him like in the most intimate cuddle he'll ever experience outdoors.

They didn't do the classical Hugs'n'Kisses; didn't afford them.

But those were their own.The most sincere and the strongest vow.

That's how he loved Sunggyu....like XO.

 

A/N: of course, credits go to Beyonce-XO...

but, the biggest,is still woogyu.

Do share ur insights, guys...and thx 4 coming by.Comments make anyone happy, but who knows, maybe i'll get inspired, too.


End file.
